Frilly things
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: Looks like I made another masterpiece! All I'm saying is that it contains many of my usual peeps on here. Humor just so you know ;


"Move move move move!" I yelled running through the door and slamming it making the windows shake. I locked the door and double-checked.

"Whoa! What happened?" Sheamus asked concerned putting his comic book down.

"It was them! They tried giving me a make-over because they thought I wasn't girly enough!" I said panting with my back against the hard door.

"Who?" he asked.

"Them! Jericho and Edge!" I answered plopping on the chair.

"GAY!" he shouted towards the two men behind the door slamming and pounding at the door.

"We are not gay you germ incubator! Edge and I are kindly showing Vanessa how to be more, well, girly." Jericho said through the door.

"GAY!" Sheamus shouted once again.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. "Go and give Chavo a make-over or something!"

"Fine! If you don't want to interact with your feminine side then be it!" Edge said back.

"I already do every month JUNIOR!"

The other side was silent signaling that the two imbeciles have cleared. Sighing with relief, I poked my head out the door to make sure they weren't going to 'jump' me and attack me with frilly things. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's so bad about them making you do those things?" Sheamus asked picking up his comic book and placing his reading glasses behind his ears.

"I dunno." I said shrugging. "It's just not me."

"Ah I see." he answered turning the page and lighting a cigarette.

"BAD!" I said throwing one of Jericho's sparkly pants at his occupied hand.

"Hey!" Sheamus yelled. "That was my last one!"

"And it will always be the last one. If Jericho sees you with that he's going to think that I'm allowing you to smoke but not him." I said stepping on the ciggy.

"Be that way!" he said with a little hand motion swatting the air.

"Hey Sheamus, Randy's attacking your flowers in your garden!" Ted said popping his head in the doorframe.

"What?" he shouted enraged storming out of the room.

"Guess that's my cue to make some dinner." I said getting up and out of the room avoiding Edge and Chris.

* * *

"No! Not salad again!" Chris whined pounding on the table.

"Too bad fella." Sheamus said stabbing vigorously at a carrot and munching down on it.

"It's ok buddy. It'll help you lose some of that 'baby' fat and then you can finally wear those sparkly pants again!" Edge said excited and letting out a girly squeal.

"But why doesn't Phil drink water! Why does he get pepsi?" Chris whined even more.

"He has a little problem with not drinking Pepsi lad." Sheamus answered. "Now eat up, your salad's not going to eat itself. Chavo might eat it then you'll starve tanight."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" I asked seating myself between Heath and Mike.

"Who cares? The only thing that matters is that I'm AWESO-"

"Shove a leaf in it Assclown." Chris said shoving some of his salad into Mike's mouth.

Wade laughed hard at the sight of Mike trying to talk with his mouth full and arms flailing around.

"Hey, hey, hey Chris!" Phil said right after chugging down his Pepsi.

"What do you want cue ball?" Chris said turning around.

"This. BUUURRRPPPP!" Phil said burping on Chris's face. Wade fell down laughing and gasping for air when he saw Jericho's reaction to Phil with his face as red as Elmo's furry hair.

"Calm down fella! It was only a large burp in 'de face!" Sheamus said trying to calm the uncontrollable man.

'Oh joy! A man rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, a blonde yelling at a 'Big Show look-a-like', and a guy that's whiter than Michael Jackson that's trying to calm down the dude with tears of laughter down his face..' I thought glumly trying to figure out how to solve the problem.

A bright idea popped into my head causing me to grin.

"WHO WANTS ICE CREAM!" I yelled over the commotion. Everyone froze watching me walk to the fridge and gently putting down the huge tub of ice-cream onto the table. Running to the door, everyone ran towards the table and ate the ice-cream with their spoons like rabid animals. Except for Jericho who eventually ran away to his bedroom with the tub of ice-cream in his possession.

'Note to self, feed Chris more often.' I thought rapping on the door to get back the ice-cream that was being devoured on the other side.

* * *

"Edge made ye come over here too?" Sheamus asked me as I sat down to his left side.

"He made everyone come." I answered. While waiting for him to come to the living room where all of us herded in, I tried to touch the top of Sheamus's hair.

"Nu-uh uh!" He said moving my hand away before I could get a little poke at it.

"Fine.." I pouted crossing my arms.

"Why do I have to be here?" Randy whined slumping down into an old chair in the living room.

Finally, Edge came into the room with Chris right behind him, both with grins slapped across their faces.

"I have gathered all of you here so you can see our latest creation, since Vanessa didn't want to be apart of it." Edge said clapping his hands together.

"They tried putting make-up on me ok! No way I'm being in their Whatcha-ma-call-it." I said when everyone faced me.

Jericho turned off the light and seated next to Edge.

"Now, making his way to the living room, weighing God knows what because he broke the scale trying to weigh himself, C and E company presents to you Chavo the wonderful!" Chris announced in a booming voice.

Chavo came out with what could have made Lady Gaga look normal. Having a pillowcase, some socks and the word 'Fabulous' glued to a lamp shade for a hat, bedspreads and jackets tied around him as if he was wearing a two-way toga, and his feet covered with newspapers taped around him, he looked like he was hit by a house-hold items tornado.

The room was quickly filled with laughter at the sight that was given to them.

Jericho and Edge were mad from everyone laughing at their own creation. Chavo looked around confused at the laughing-stock.

"What?" Chavo finally asked. "I think I look fabulous!"

* * *

There is only one way to describe Chavo. Would you do the honors Sheamus?

Sheamus: GAYY!

Thank you for your help Shea.

The plot? Yeah, there really wasn't one..

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**_


End file.
